Tanus von Desidier Naval Installation
The Tanus von Desidier Naval Installation (Dundorfian: Tanus von Desidier Marineinstallierung) formerly the Pranova Naval Installation (Dundorfian: Pranova Marineinstallierung) is a Dorvish naval installation located in Miyatah, Nekkah, Kafuristan. It was opened in March 3349 in an agreement between the the Nationalist Party for the Kafuri Resurrection and the Dorvish military with permission from the government of Dorvik. The installation was opened up with the hopes of increasing military aide between the two nations. The installation has turned into a docking facility capable of holding a ship as large as a destroyer but is capable of supplying ships as large as an aircraft carrier. History The Tanus von Desidier Naval Installation (Dundorfian: Tanus von Desidier Marineinstallierung) formerly the Pranova Naval Installation (Dundorfian: Pranova Marineinstallierung) is a Dorvish naval installation located in Miyatah, Nekkah, Kafuristan. It was opened in March 3349 in an agreement between the the Nationalist Party for the Kafuri Resurrection and the Dorvish military with permission from the government of Dorvik. The installation was opened up with the hopes of increasing military aide between the two nations. The installation has turned into a docking facility capable of holding a ship as large as a destroyer but is capable of supplying ships as large as an aircraft carrier. The installation is guarded by the 4th Naval Infantry Division of the Dorvish Navy, it is responsible for the overall defense and maintenance of the facility. In early August 3505 the Dorvish Southern Fleet was dispatched to the installation as part of rising tensions on Majatra. The fleet was dispatched as part of the the annual wargames conducted by the Dorvish Federation. Minister of Defense and Chief of Staff of the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik Admiral Radoslav Ognyanov stated that it was for the wargames not because of the rising tensions with Wantuni or to apply political pressure to the Kafuri government. In September 3505 the Kafuri government attempted to stop anti-Dorvish protesters from protesting outside the installation as well as at the Dorvish embassy in Al-Kasraj. Under orders of Admiral Ognyanov the Dorvish Southern Fleet withdrew from the port and returned to Dorvik. After the collapse of the Nationalist Party for the Kafuri Resurrection the relationship eventually collapsed and the Pravnova Naval Installation was closed down. The base was re-opened in December 4249 following the agreement on "Dorvish-Kafuristan Treaty on Diplomatic Protocols and Agreements". The 1st Marine Division was subsequently stationed at the now re-named Tanus von Desidier Naval Installation. Inspector of the Dorvish Navy Generaladmiral Hans-Georg von Schleskau formed the Naval Region Majatran Sea in order to coordinate all coastal and shore efforts of the base, overall command for naval forces was passed to Navy Group Command "South". Facilities The Tanus von Desidier Naval Installation is equipped to handle all current ships of the Dorvish Navy, it was formerly equipped to handle ships as large as aircraft carriers and the ability was retained due to Dorvish allies possessing aircraft carriers. The naval base also includes an airfield. Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik